


狐朋狗友 05

by Ahona_SUriel



Series: 【Vane/Rackham】狐朋狗友 [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed: Black Flag
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: BGM是Body Shots的酒吧小短打
Relationships: "Calico" Jack Rackham & Charles Vane, Charles Vane/Jack Rackham
Series: 【Vane/Rackham】狐朋狗友 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1192738





	狐朋狗友 05

范恩穿过狂欢的人群，午夜酒吧的灯光搅和得他头痛，人群有多喧沸，他看上去就有多阴沉。

然后他看见了瑞克汉——裸着上半身穿一件敞怀的马甲，躺在酒桌上勾着另一个男人的脖子吻得难舍难分。

还没等他想好对此做什么反应，他的手就被抓住了。爱德华·肯威不知道什么时候出现在他身侧，握着他的手腕对他轻轻摇头。

瑞克汉这时也发现了范恩。吻他的男人看上去最多二十出头，自顾自啃咬他的脖颈和胸口，吮吸从他皮肤里透出来的酒精香气。我就是酒神。瑞克汉迷迷糊糊地想，他偏着头，眼睛眨也不眨地看着范恩。

范恩拍拍肯威的肩膀，大步向前。与此同时瑞克汉抓住自己身上那男孩的下巴，后者用眼神表达抗议，瑞克汉拍拍他的脸，向范恩的方向摆摆头，贴着人耳朵说：“去找你该找的人，不然他会带你去找妈妈。”

男孩这才注意到范恩已经站在他俩身边，不情愿地下来，走出几步还恋恋不舍地回头，期望能得到瑞克汉的暗示或者别的什么。

可惜瑞克汉无暇顾及他。这个常年混迹夜店的男人用手肘撑起上半身，仰着脸微微张着嘴唇盯着范恩看。

可惜范恩也不吃这一套。瑞克汉是人间魅魔，而范恩知道封印的方法。他把手里拎着的酒打开，龙舌兰酒的味道刹时弥漫在瑞克汉鼻端。他自动凑过去，范恩却用一根手指压在他胸口，将他压回原位。

瑞克汉微微咬住嘴唇。范恩垂着眼似乎对他这张男女通吃的漂亮脸蛋完全免疫，何况他不止有脸蛋，还有线条好看的腰线和长腿、甚至还有腹肌。范恩把他压下去，迫他完完全全躺回桌面，伸手去捏了一小撮盐，又拈来一片柠檬。柠檬摆在左边锁骨凹陷，盐洒在右边，龙舌兰酒瓶移到瑞克汉上空的时候，嗜酒如命的男人几乎要伸出舌尖。

他确实这么做了。带有浓烈香味的酒液对着他的口腔浇下来，下移到脖颈、胸口、沿着他急速起伏的胸腹流开。瑞克汉睁大了眼睛，正欲说些什么，范恩的吻便先袭了下来。

他过于专注于让烈酒顺利地流下他的喉咙，没有留意范恩只是在他的下唇上蜻蜓点水地一贴，转而去吮积在他喉结下方凹陷的那一口酒。瑞克汉觉得自己像是溺水，范恩的吻真正把他点燃了，皮肤下酒精的热度同样灼烧着他，他只好一口一口把想象中炽热的烟气吐出来。他迫切地想要亲吻，但范恩不肯抬头，他伸手去拽范恩的手，没有拽动，只好把自己的手咬在嘴里。

他们身边围着的人越来越多，而当事人浑然不觉。很难说瑞克汉是真的决定醉了还是他的确一点不在乎，但是范恩心里清楚他们不能就地解决，夜店的两位老板娘会禁止他和瑞克汉再踏进这里一步——好吧他倒是不在乎这个，但是安妮和玛丽一定会杀了他俩，一定。

于是他拉着瑞克汉的手把他拉起来，半拖半拽地走出酒吧，打开自家车的后车门，把瑞克汉往进甩，却发现这人就像一块软糖似的，怎么都甩不掉。  
非但甩不掉，还把他最终也拖了进去。  
不过至少，他们在自己的车里，还是后座，谁也不能说什么不是？

“我没想到你会玩……”

隔天瑞克汉在范恩的床上醒来，对前一晚的荒唐供认不讳并表示回味有余。  
范恩面无表情地抱住他：  
“我在你心里有那么正人君子吗？”

他试图去吻瑞克汉，后者却适时地偏过头去，再用一根手指封住了他的行动。

埋在衣服堆里的手机这时候突然发挥了存在感，范恩把它翻出来，是安妮通过社交软件对他发来的控诉：“拜托杰克可是我们这里的头牌，他请的这几天假工钱就扣下弥补损失了。”

“开黑店啊安妮。”

“喔我可是听说昨天差点就大庭广众之下你懂得了。”——这是玛丽。

“就是，没有问你收形象损失费已经是友情待遇了。”

安妮不愧是安妮，时时刻刻都精明的很。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 这个故事里有个细节，指向他们必然会发生的BE——  
> 他们没有与彼此接吻。  
> 基本前提是，接吻代表爱情。


End file.
